Desert Dragon Jakard
Desert Dragon Jakard is one of the Chaos Descendants and a powerful dragon that can be fought in Desert Dragon Nest Raid. History "Do not make the mistake of comparing the Desert Dragon with others that you have fought before…. The Desert Dragon is fundamentally different – a true descendant of Chaos. And it’s gonna destroy every single one of you..." -Jasmine describing about the Desert Dragon Origin Jakard manifested from one of the jewel fragments of the slain Chaos Dragon. The dragon's jewel fragment soon grew strong enough to be awakened. Operation Desert Storm When the War of the Ancients broke out, the corrupted Ancients tried to use the awakened Desert Dragon to win the war. Unfortunately, the wild Desert Dragon was too strong to be controlled. After the War, the good Ancients caged the Desert Dragon in an obscure part of the desert. Aisha and Cassius I (Desert Dragon Memoria) At the seventh year of the reign of the Cassius Dynasty, King Cassius’ ancestor, the famous Knight King Cassius, first met the Desert Dragon when it was caged up in the desert, shortly after the War of the Ancients, 20 years before the Black Dragon Raid. At that time, he was just an ordinary knight on a trip around Lagendia, and he soon became friends with the Desert Dragon. Knight Cassius then invited the Desert Dragon back to town, and the Desert Dragon agreed. Knowing how fearful the townspeople could be of Dragons, the Desert Dragon transformed herself as a human and named herself Aisha. It wasn’t long before the two fell in love with each other. When Knight Cassius was crowned King, Aisha learnt that the Ministers and General were warning Knight King Cassius of the dangers posed by the Desert Dragon. Heartbroken, Aisha left Knight King Cassius and returned back to the Desert. Aisha’s naysayers however, were relentless and an army was sent to pursue and kill her. When Knight King Cassius learnt of this, he immediately rushed to the Desert, hoping to stop the army from a senseless massacre and save the woman he loved. At the Desert, Aisha thought that Knight King Cassius had sent the army to kill her. Furious, she turn back into her dragon form and fought with Knight King Cassius. When Knight King Cassius was knocked down, Aisha raised her arm to end Knight King Cassius' life but she hesitated. Without wasting time, Knight King Cassius leap onto her and stab her, ending her wrath. She returned to her human form, dying on Knight King Cassius' hand and with her last strength, told Cassius was right about love is strength that it killed her and bid him farewell. After the Black Dragon Raid 50 years ago, after the Black Dragon Raid, Geraint discovered the Desert Dragon and sealed the beast back into its jeweled form. Little did he know that years later, Professor K would find and extensively experiment on the jewel and that Jasmine would make use of Professor K’s comprehensive research to awaken the Desert Dragon once more. Gallery Aisha.jpg Wrath of the Desert Dragon.png Category:Dragons Category:Lore